For the Longest Time
by NoirAnge
Summary: The war is over, and Heero isn't sure what to do about his feelings for Duo. Duo, however, knows exactly what he wants.


This was originally published April 20, 2001 on DHML, when I was still in high school. Remember songfics? It's one of those. It's also one of my earliest works, so it's a little rough around the edges, but it has a special place in my heart nonetheless. If you're looking for some 1x2 fluff, you've come to the right place.

 **Title** : For The Longest Time  
 **Author** : NoirAnge  
 **Genre** : Songfic  
 **Part** : 1/1  
 **Pairings** : 1x2  
 **Rating** : PG-13  
 **Warnings** : yaoi, lime (implied sexual content), other than that, its complete sap. utterly and totally  
 **Spoilers** : none  
 **Disclaimers** : I do not own Gundam Wing, nor do I own the rights of the song as for the song. The song is called 'For the Longest Time' and its sung by Billy Joel.  
 **Notes** : This takes place in canon but after Endless Waltz, during peacetime.

~*~*~*~ indicates beginning and end of lyrics

* * *

~*~*~*~  
If you say goodbye to me tonight  
There would still be music left to write  
What else could I do  
I'm so inspired by you  
That hasn't happened for the longest time  
~*~*~*~

Heero smiled as he watched Duo talking to people over by the punch bowl. Quatre had put together a party for his employees in the Winner Corporation, and the other pilots had been invited too. There were refreshments, music, and plenty of people were dancing. Heero was content to just watch, though.

The fact that Duo was there, having a good time, made Heero happy. Heero didn't know how, but Duo inspired so many feelings in him. Happiness, joy. Love. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt those things. He wouldn't tell Duo, though. Watching was enough, and he didn't want to ruin it all by telling. Surely, Duo would reject him. He wasn't nearly good enough for Duo.

~*~*~*~  
Once I thought my innocence was gone  
Now I know that happiness goes on  
~*~*~*~

 _There was a time that I thought I would never be happy. That I'd done too much damage, too many things that were just plain wrong, to ever deserve it,_ Heero thought as he continued to watch Duo, who was joking and laughing with a pretty girl, probably around 17. _I was wrong. I was so wrong. I'm happy now, watching you be happy. I'm happier now than I've ever been in my life._ He grinned.

~*~*~*~  
That's where you found me  
When you put your arms around me  
I haven't been there for the longest time  
~*~*~*~

Heero got up to get a drink as a slow song began to play. Grabbing a small cup of water, he turned around and almost walked straight into Duo. Duo smiled.

"Hey, Heero. Wanna dance?" Heero was momentarily stunned, then he nodded, set the cup down and let Duo lead him away from the refreshment table. They stopped, and Heero felt Duo's arms around his neck, hugging him close. He smiled, content, as he put his arms around Duo's waist and began to dance. He had just gotten a lot happier.

~*~*~*~  
Oh, oh, oh,  
For the longest time  
Oh, oh, oh,  
For the longest time  
~*~*~*~

The song finished and Heero realized several people were looking at them. He blushed, but didn't make a move to push Duo away.

"Come on Heero, let's go sit down, shall we?" Duo said with a wink. They went to find a small table off to the side, and they sat down and talked for a little while. Heero was nervous; it was the first time he'd talked to Duo in a while. It got quiet, and Heero was about to say something when Duo put a finger on his lips, stopping him.

"Shh." Duo looked at Heero, catching his eyes and grinning mischievously. Then he kissed him. Heero was surprised, but he melted into the kiss as he felt Duo's arms encircling him.

~*~*~*~  
I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall  
And the greatest miracle of all  
Is how I need you  
And how you needed me too  
That hasn't happened for the longest time  
~*~*~*~

The kiss became more urgent, and they were panting when they broke for air. Both were more than a little aroused, and forgetting about the party, they made their way upstairs to find a bedroom.

"Heero, do you really want to do this?" Duo asked hesitantly, afraid of what the answer might be.

Heero couldn't seem to find the words for what he wanted to say. He needed Duo, that much was sure. So he answered in the only way he could think of. He kissed Duo, passionately and with all his love. Duo kissed him back as they fell onto the bed.

~*~*~*~  
Maybe this won't last very long  
But you feel so right  
And I could be wrong  
Maybe I've been hoping too hard  
But I've gone this far  
And it's more than I hoped for  
~*~*~*~

Heero lay there, still buried deep inside of Duo. Duo's head was nestled in the crook of his neck as he held the quietly slumbering boy. He had thought, earlier, that he could never be happier. He smiled. Nothing was further from the truth. He was a little uneasy, though. Would this last? He hoped so, but he wasn't sure. Duo had never shown interest in him before, so this could easily just be a one night stand. He held Duo closer, hoping beyond hope that Duo loved him as much as he loved Duo.

~*~*~*~  
Who knows how much further we'll go on  
Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone  
I'll take my chances  
I forgot how nice romance is  
I haven't been there for the longest time  
~*~*~*~

Heero sat in the park, watching Duo as he attempted to fly a kite. He smiled, a genuine smile. He had been doing that a lot lately. He was so happy, being with Duo. How could he not be? He still wasn't sure if it would last; it had only been a week.

"Hey Heero, come help me with this kite! I can't get it to stay up there!" Duo called. Heero obliged, smiling. Things looked promising. Very promising.

~*~*~*~  
I had second thoughts at the start  
I said to myself  
Hold on to your heart  
Now I know the *man that you are  
You're wonderful so far  
And it's more than I hoped for  
~*~*~*~

Duo sat next to Heero on the grass, kite forgotten. They had finally gotten it flying, but now they were taking a break to watch the sunset.

"It's so beautiful, koi," Duo said.

"Not as beautiful as you are," Heero replied, taking Duo's hand in his own. He looked over to see Duo smiling at him. Seeing the love shining in his boyfriend's eyes, Heero didn't know how he had ever doubted him.

~*~*~*~  
I don't care what consequence it brings  
I have been a fool for lesser things  
I want you so bad  
I think you ought to know that  
I intend to hold you for the longest time  
~*~*~*~

"Oh, Heero," Duo whispered as he hugged his lover. "I love you, you know that?"

"I love you too, Duo. I love you too," Heero whispered back, hugging him fiercely. He didn't ever want to let go. Not ever.

~*~*~*~  
Oh, oh, oh,  
For the longest time  
Oh, oh, oh,  
For the longest time  
~*~*~*~

~Owari~

Comments and feedback much appreciated!


End file.
